


Fox and the Hound

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look good, right?” She turned to face him, hand quickly coming up to catch the slipping belt. “Maybe I can get a title match against you for this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> alicia/roman. pg-13. in the spirit of writing more different stuff!

Roman watched as Alicia fixed his championship onto her own shoulder, the rough leather and metal contrasting nicely with her smooth skin. He could just barely make out the look on her face as she looked at her own reflection but, really, his eyes wandered down her figure. After all, the belt was the _only_ thing she was wearing. 

“I look good, right?” She turned to face him, hand quickly coming up to catch the slipping belt. “Maybe I can get a title match against you for this.”

Roman rose from his spot on the bed, the cool air instantly hitting his body as he pulled her in close. “I don’t know, little fox, I’m a hard competitor to beat.” He grinned, arms circling a bit tighter around her. He wanted to feel her body on his. Nice and close.

She licked her lips briefly, free hand resting on his bicep. “I can take you on.” She tilted her head up and to the side. “I know _exactly_ how to make you **tap** , Reigns.”

Oh how he _loved_ when she’d start calling him by his last name, sassing him like she did. It did things to him and he was certain she knew what kind of effect she had on him. 

“Prove it.” Was his challenge, his head motioning towards the bed. 

She clicked her tongue at him, a mischievous grin on her face now. “Don’t be upset when I make you tap and _scream my name_.” A naughty little glint in her eyes at that. 

Roman didn’t really have anytime to say anything as Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. His own hand came up to stop the belt from falling off of her as the other held her still. Her lips always left some kind of electricity and heat in and on his skin. It was nothing he’d ever felt before. There was just something about this woman that just _got_ to him every time and he just **craved** her. Even when he had her like this, his body still yearned for more. 

He felt as she walked him backwards before feeling the backs of his calves hit the bed. That was when she outright pushed him onto the bed. He could barely catch himself, a bit surprised at her actions. But he chuckled when he saw her carefully put the belt down. 

“ _Ding ding ding_.” She purred as she climbed over him, lips leaving peppered kisses on and up his chest before she was finally at eye level with him. “Let the match being.” 


End file.
